<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love under at those furious thunderstorm by ljhskies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473342">love under at those furious thunderstorm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljhskies/pseuds/ljhskies'>ljhskies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fear, Love, M/M, Thunderstorms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljhskies/pseuds/ljhskies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokmin was the type of person who hates loud noises especially thunderstoms, he cried and easily get anxious whenever he heard it. Then theres Jihoon, willing to stay by his side trying to comfort and calm him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love under at those furious thunderstorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! This is my 1st fic, hope you enjoy reading:))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I told you, I'm not going with you Jihoon!" Seokmin shouts because Jihoon was forcing him to bathe in the rain.</p><p> </p><p>"Why, not? Hello you haven't bathe for 3 days, you stinks." Jihoon said as he goofly made a eww— face.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you, Ji. I'm taking a bath everyday, you're the one who stinks."</p><p> </p><p>"Eh? So why don't you want to join me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Because we both know that I'm traumatized at thunderstorm, so please don't force me, whatever you do still, I'm not going with you." </p><p> </p><p>"But Seok, that's fucking years ago. Don't you think its time to move on and heal to whatever your past is?" </p><p> </p><p>That's true, Jihoon knew for a long time that Seokmin was traumatized at thunderstorms but he doesn't know what's the reason behind that and he respect Seokmin's decision to keep it himself. And that's why Jihoon kept forcing Seokmin, he just wanted to help him.</p><p> </p><p>"Seokmin tell me, did you really want to heal?" Ji asked trying to corner Seokmin.</p><p> </p><p>"Of couse I want to, but I don't think I can, Jihoon." Seok said not believing to his self.</p><p> </p><p>"You can, Seokmin, and every person in this world can heal. You can't forever cry and close your ears whenever you feel afraid, not at all times theres one person who can calm you, stand for yourself and face your fears Seokmin, this is the reality that you need to fight.<br/>
"Also I'm here Seokmin I don't wanna see you cry again over at this thunderstorm, and just let me be your light at times where you can see was all blurry vision because of your tears." He said hoping that Seok finally agree.</p><p> </p><p>As Jihoon said that, Seokmin finally realized that he needs to fight his own fear.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you really do that for me? Hahawakan mo ba talaga ang kamay ko sa mga panahon na takot na takot ako?" Seokmin reassuring Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon pick up Seokmin's hand and said<br/>
"Yes, as long as I'm here, breathing, I'm going to hold your hand in order to protect you." Jihoon gently tough Seokmin's hand for him to feel safe. </p><p> </p><p>"So...would you join me under at this crying clouds with a furious thunderstorm and conquer your fears?" He said with a soldier voice as if he's going to a battle.</p><p> </p><p>— </p><p>The heavy rain finally drop and Jihoon guided Seokmin's hands out of the house.</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin was really scared and nervous because there's a thought of 'what if we opened the door and a loud thunderstorm would greet us?' his hands trembly but because of Jihoon he deeply breathe-in and out to calm.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" You can the worriedness at Jihoon's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah I'm okay." Seokmin said trying to be calm.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon no longer bothered to answer and just step outside where their face going little by little to get wet caused by heavy rain.</p><p> </p><p>"Come, Seokmin." He said as he invited Seokmin to get nearer to him.</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin goes to him.<br/>
"Remember if you're afraid, it's okay to cry, it's okay to cover you ears. We're just only in the first step, and every step is a progress." </p><p> </p><p>There's always be a time that Jihoon wanted to confess his feelings but he's just too shy and afraid to be rejected.</p><p> </p><p>And Jihoon thinks, this is now the right time.</p><p> </p><p>Lightning showed, a long thunderstorm go along and Seokmin immediately covers his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Seokin was in the urge of crying but suddenly, Jihoon pulled him as they embrace each other. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon land his hands at Seokmin's back and gently tap it to make him calm.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, I can't." Seokmin finally cried at Jihoon's arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Hahaha, Seokmin I already told you this is only a first step and of course you can cry, but in the end you'll get used to it." Ji, laughed at Seokmin while he still gently massaged his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you really sure? Do you believe I'll get used to it.?</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me, you can." </p><p> </p><p>A loud thunderstorm filled again the area where they're standing and Seokmin tried his self not to cover his ears and he actually do it.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you see that? I didn't cover my ears, Jihoon!!" Seokmin cheerfully said and Jihoon smiled, reached his ears. </p><p> </p><p>"This is the first time I saw you very happy because I kinda used to see you always sad. And all I can say is... happiness looks good on you, you look so beautiful." Jihoon said. He may not already confess but this is him, taking his first step.</p><p> </p><p>Seokmin got flusttered on what Jihoon said earlier. The butterflies in his stomach scattered as if he's in highschool tv serye.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Seokmin finally get used at thunderstoms. Sometimes he was shocked but eventually he smiled at Jihoon as if nothing happened. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them ran around the area with their happy smile prints on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>As Jihoon got tired at running and take some air,<br/>
"Seok, there's always be a thing that I wanted to say to you." Jihoon started at his way to confess.<br/>
"You know that we've come so much pain and struggles this year, nakita natin yung isa't isa umiyak over things na hindi para sa atin. We both know I'm not good at words kaya hindi ko na papatagalin. Seokmin, I want to spend each seconds, hours, days, weeks, months and years protecting and loving you." Jihoon finally confessed and now he just waiting for Seokmin's answer.</p><p> </p><p>"I also wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, hindi dahil ikaw yung andiyan na alam kong tutulungan at magagabayan ako, kundi dahil sayo tumibok ang puso ko at handa akong tumanda na ikaw ang kasama kahit pa sa ikalawang buhay ko." Seokmin said and Jihoon cried because he did not expect that his confession gonna turned like this, he's just happy that both of them has the same feelings. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seokmin puts his hand at Jihoon's waist and the two of them started to dance sweetly, the raindrops became their rhythm.<br/>
A strong lightning greeted them again but it was no longer angry, instead it was gentle as if they celebrates and congratulates Jihoon and Seokmin for their relationship. </p><p> </p><p>Who wouldn't thought that thunderstorms becomes witness and romantic for Seokmin who hates loud noises and Jihoon who's only willing to protect the love of his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Run to me if you feel afraid, I'm always here to comfort you again and again."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Supposedly a tragic ending but yeah change of plans to "its my first fic so i'm gonna make it to happy ending." </p><p>But...expect to read tragic endings probably soon!! </p><p>Again, thank you for reading ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>